


[SX]想养一只猫

by JustWinterBucky



Category: Mayday (Taiwan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustWinterBucky/pseuds/JustWinterBucky





	[SX]想养一只猫

有人调侃温尚翊，为什么一个长得那么帅的名牌律师至今没有女朋友。温尚翊每次都只是说，“嗨呀，我觉得养猫比照顾女朋友有趣多了。”  
直到有一天，他觉得养猫好像是一件有点奇怪的事。  
那天晚上下班回到家，他看到小黑依然躺在沙发上睡觉，那只养了很久很久的虎斑猫又在玩弄着丢在一边的逗猫棒。  
那只橘猫呢？  
是前几天在小区里捡到的橘猫，那天晚上刚下过雨，天气很冷，大概就是课本里提到的那种“春寒料峭”的天气，温尚翊也是无意间注意到那个窝在灌木丛下的小肉球。  
他俯下身轻轻把它抱起来，小猫懵懵懂懂睁开眼，冲着他奶声奶气的“喵”了一声。  
“外面好冷，哥哥带你回家好不好？”温尚翊揉了揉小猫的耳朵，听到一声满足的咕噜声。小奶猫像是听懂他的话那样，又闭起眼睛往他怀里蹭了蹭。  
还真是黏人的小猫。  
从把它带回家的那天起，这只新来的小橘猫就成了温尚翊最宝贝的一只猫——倒也不是有多么偏爱，只是这只小猫黏人得出奇，恨不得钻到他的公文包里和他一起去上班。也多亏了小猫黏人，在温尚翊根本不会起名字的情况下，比起小黑和小花，它竟然拥有了自己的名字。  
他管它叫阿信。  
至于为什么，温尚翊也不知道。  
“那总不能叫小橘吧？。”  
隔壁的杨销橘打了个喷嚏。  
总之当温尚翊推开门却没有看到阿信的时候，他很意外。  
“阿信？”温尚翊把包放到桌子上，试探着喊它的名字。洗手间，没有；储物间，没有；厨房，没有；卧室……  
温尚翊推开卧室的门的时候，差点一下子尖叫出来。  
床上不知道什么时候多了一个栗色头发的男生，柔顺的发丝在夕阳下镀成了金色，一双好看的杏眼注视着温尚翊，猫唇抿起来，像是要说什么的样子，一双猫耳软塌塌的趴在头上，不时俏皮地支棱一下。身上穿着温尚翊原来不小心买大了，就一直塞在柜子底下的黑色衬衫，虚遮着身下尴尬的地方。  
脖子上还挂着一个小铃铛。  
温尚翊当然认得，那个铃铛是他特意给阿信买的，蓝色的丝带和它瞳孔的颜色很像。  
“阿信？”  
“……喵。”少年也愣了，眨了眨眼睛，小小声地叫了一下。  
温尚翊觉得有点尴尬——毕竟男孩子现在的样子看了着实让人脸红心跳。  
“呜喵，主人……”阿信看着他，好看的眼睛蒙上一层薄薄的水雾，修长白皙的腿不安分地蹭着，一条尾巴在身后时不时的晃着。  
温尚翊着了魔那般朝着床边走过去，试探性的伸出手，抚摸着少年光滑的皮肤。  
“喵……”阿信转过头来看他，一双好看的唇抿着，一副欲言又止的表情。  
温尚翊喉头动了一下，附身轻轻吻住那双唇。舌尖探出试图撬开紧闭的口，吮吸唇瓣感受着令人陶醉的柔软，企图吸走对方口腔里的每一丝空气。不安分的手解开了衬衫的扣子，摸上了胸前的一点揉捏着。  
“主人不要……”阿信歪过头，接吻带来的窒息感让他克制不住地轻喘着，粉红的小舌头吐出一截，看得温尚翊难以自控地咬上了对方的唇。可能是动作过于激烈，阿信的嘴角渗出了点点血迹。  
“不要叫我主人，叫我阿翊。”温尚翊舔舐着嘴角的血，柔软的舌在嘴角不停流走显得格外过火。湿热的吻一路下移，脖颈、锁骨、胸口，不断舔咬着，在白皙的身体上留下深浅不一的、专属于他的暧昧印痕。  
“主……阿翊……”阿信难耐地仰起头，呼唤对方名字的声音也微微变了调。好看的手想要伸向自己的下半身，却一把被温尚翊拦下。  
“小阿信很着急呢。”自己没能解决的欲望被温尚翊一下子握住，有力的手上下撸动着。快感来的太过于突然，硬挺的前端甚至已经吐出了些许液体，沾在温尚翊的手上。  
“真是心急。”温尚翊轻笑着，将沾满液体的手指送到阿信嘴边，乖巧的猫咪顺从地张开嘴，舔吮着他的手指。舌尖柔软的颗粒感让温尚翊怀疑是不是真刀实枪在他的嘴里冲撞会更爽一点。  
可他不忍心，他看着阿信这副可爱又诱人的样子，怎么可能忍心。  
把手指抽出来，上面取而代之沾满了唾液，带出的时候还牵出一根银丝，阿信伸出舌头来舔断，像是害羞那般偏过头去，不去面对温尚翊炽热的目光。  
摸索着向身后探去，才发现那片未曾开拓的领域早已湿润——温尚翊该想到的，毕竟是春天、毕竟自己走进卧室的时候阿信是那样的状态、毕竟从开始到现在他都在不断迎合自己。  
讨好着、期待着、迎接着。  
解开腰带，释放早已按捺不住的欲望，炽热的性器顶着穴口。阿信有些害羞，但更多的是期待。  
“阿翊，快进来，喵……”求饶般叫了一声，在温尚翊听来不像邀请，而是变相的调情。  
光是听声音就让温尚翊硬得发烫。强忍着撞进去的欲望，温尚翊俯下身拨弄了一下阿信脖子上挂的铃铛，清脆的声音听起来格外突兀。耳边又响起了温尚翊低沉的声音，“阿信，撞一次就秒一声，好不好？”  
还没等回答，巨大的性器就顶入了一半，突然的快感让阿信下意识尖叫出声，脱口而出的便是软弱的猫叫声。  
“好乖。”温尚翊啄着阿信的眼角，吻去刺激带来的生理性泪水，浅浅地抽动着。  
“喵，快一点……”阿信不安地扭着腰，尾巴在身后不安分地晃着，惹得温尚翊觉得很痒。  
加快了身下的速度，如愿听到了身下人软软的呻吟声。阿信无力地喵喵叫着，在温尚翊的性器擦过某一点的时候，叫声突然变得格外甜腻。后穴流出了更多的液体，紧致的肠肉包裹着温尚翊的性器，让他欲罢不能。  
“喵……那里啊……”阿信瑟缩着颤抖，温尚翊坏心地一次次用力擦过，换来了更多动听的叫声。  
“喵…不行…要出来了……”阿信摇着头，捏着温尚翊的手臂，承受着愈发疯狂的冲撞。他又怎么会知道自己现在的样子有多迷人，每一次的求饶和呻吟都是最致命的春药。  
在那个瞬间，阿信终于承受不住后穴强烈的刺激，颤抖着窝在温尚翊怀里射了出来。精液溅得到处都是，甚至有一些喷溅到了自己的耳朵上。  
“阿信好棒。”温尚翊说着，加快了下身的速度，开始更加猛烈的抽插。  
刚刚高潮的身体哪能承受的住这样的刺激，阿信下意识绞紧后穴，而生理上的反应让小穴流出了更多的液体。湿滑紧致的感觉让温尚翊再也克制不住，在一阵快速的抽动之后，低吼着射在了阿信的身体里。  
缓缓撤出的时候，带出了一些不堪的液体，浓厚的白浊和肠液混在一起。阿信无力的趴在床上，任由温尚翊舔舐着他的身体。  
一派淫靡的场景。  
“喵……”阿信翻了个身，窝进温尚翊怀里，小耳朵动了动，搔得温尚翊下巴痒痒的。  
“好喜欢阿信。”  
“喵…”


End file.
